Hubo un tiempo ¿recuerdas?
by Assie Greengrass
Summary: Un tiempo en que fueron felices, en que fueron dos jóvenes llenos de sueños por cumplir. Con una vida por delante. Mini-fic de cinco drabbles.
1. El amor halla sus caminos

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de JK Rowling, Warner Bros y toda esa gente (?)

Es una serie de cinco drabbles, mostrando un poco su historia. Cada uno comienza con una cita de Lord Byron (un poeta inglés del siglo XVIII, para el que no sabe xD). El título también es de uno de sus poemas.

* * *

**"Hubo un tiempo... ¿recuerdas?"**

_Hubo un tiempo... ¿recuerdas? Su memoria  
Vivirá en nuestro pecho eternamente [...]_

**Lord Byron**

**

* * *

**

**1. "El amor halla sus caminos, aunque sea a través de senderos por donde ni los lobos se atreverían a seguir su presa".**

—¡TORPE! ¡ERES UN TORPE, FRANK LONGBOTTOM!

Eran contadas las ocasiones en que Alice realmente se enfurecía. Y esta era una de ellas.

El chico parció encogerse, agachando la cabeza y con las manos en los bolsillos, enrojeciendo a cada palabra que profería su compañera de curso.

—Fue un accidente…—comenzó a excusarse.

No era bueno en Pociones. De hecho, apestaba. Estaba seguro de que era genético: nadie en su familia aprobaba con facilidad esa asignatura. Su torpeza no ayudaba, y lo comprobó hacía media hora cuando se tropezó con el caldero en las manos, volcando su contenido en los pies de Alice. ¿Cómo se pudo haber imaginado que sus piernas se volverían como de gelatina y caería al suelo de esa forma? Intentó ayudarla, claro, pero sólo se ganó más y más insultos.

Estaban en la enfermería, pues la rubia debía pasar la noche allí hasta que le pasara el efecto. Echa una furia, cerró las cortinas de la cama de un tirón, invitándolo a irse.

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, se sorprendió al encontrarlo sentado en una silla a su lado. Al parecer había pasado la noche allí, dormitando en una posición de lo más incómoda.

Se levantó –por suerte, el efecto de la poción pasó, tal como pronosticó la enfermera cuando la revisó el día anterior– y se acercó para despertarlo, zarandeándolo ligeramente.

—Discúlpame.—musitó en cuanto lo vio abrir los ojos, claramente arrepentida por la forma en que lo trató esa noche.  
—No, discúlpame tú—Frank suspiró en tanto se ponía de pie, medio adolorido—. Siempre hago desastres.

Alice rió. No por nada era su amigo; era tan sincero como ella.

—Bleh—Hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano, despreocupada—. No importa. De todos modos esa poción estaba mal hecha. Íbamos a reprobar… otra vez. Somos un asco.  
—Cierto. Somos un asco.

Se sonrieron.

A sus dieciséis años, y a pesar del tiempo, seguían conservando esa amistad que forjaron desde que comenzaron el colegio.  
Sin embargo, algo había cambiado. Quizás eran sus hormonas, esa maldita adolescencia que alborotaba a todos, pero cuando se sonreían sentían una adrenalina que les estremecía todo el cuerpo. Leve, sutil. Intenso.

—Te quiero.—dijo él de pronto. Nuevamente se había puesto rojo, todavía abochornado por lo sucedido.

—Yo también.—respondió Alice con un susurro.

Otra vez miradas cómplices. Entre charlas, bromas, deberes por realizar, el amor había surgido.

Ambos lo sospechaban, pero apenas alcanzaban a advertir _cuánto_ se querían en realidad.


	2. La felicidad debe ser compartida

**2. "La felicidad debe ser compartida, tiene alma gemela".**

Tal vez era un psicópata.

En menos de media hora, ideó una y mil formas de asesinar al tipo que ahora mismo estaba en una esquina de la Sala Común abrazando a Alice.

Fantaseó con derribarlo y sujetarle de la cabeza para estrellar ésta contra el suelo. Una y otra vez. Deseó darle un buen puñetazo en la cara. O lanzarle un Avada Kedavra, pero eso sería demasiado rápido. Patearle en la entrepierna para dejarlo imposibilitado de hacer… algunas cosas. Lo que sea, mientras fuera terriblemente doloroso.

Y él no era violento, claro que no.

Frank se caracterizaba por ser simpático, divertido. Calmado. Sobre todo calmado. También era torpe; metía la pata a menudo. Pero era calmado.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo quería ver a ese chico muerto. Al menos unos siete metros bajo tierra. O miles de kilómetros lejos de _ella_.

Milagrosamente, vio que al final ese rubio –cuyo nombre desconocía y tampoco le interesaba conocer– se estaba por marchar. Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió.

_Muere, rubio, muere._

Se fue.

Su amiga se sentó a su lado en el diván y lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué te pasa, Frank? Pareces enojado.  
—¿Quién es ése?

Alice arqueó las cejas, confusa.

—Se llama Michael. Es un viejo amigo.  
—¿Qué tan… amigos son?—Él vaciló, temiendo sonar muy demandante y también la respuesta que pudiera escuchar.  
—Frank—Ella se mordió el labio inferior, con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara—, no tienes porqué estar celoso.

Le cayó como un balde de agua fría. ¿Celoso, él?

La miró a los ojos. Su rostro redondeado, sus grandes ojos avellana, su sonrisa latente.

—No estoy celoso.—gruñó de mala gana.  
—Sí lo estás.  
—No, no lo estoy.  
—Claro que sí, no seas mentiro…—No llegó a terminar la frase, porque Frank la silenció con un beso. Fue un beso torpe, como lo era él. Le gustaba. La sujetó por la nuca, estrechándola con fuerza contra sí, sin darle oportunidad de apartarse.

Y en verdad, ella no quería apartarse. Nunca más.

El plan que había ideado con Michael funcionó a las mil maravillas. Frank Longbottom en verdad podía ser muy lento a veces. Había sido hora de que actuara.

Si no quedara mal, se hubiera puesto a bailar de alegría… cosa que sí hizo unos años después, cuando finalmente le propuso matrimonio.


	3. El mundo no puede dar alegrías

**3. "El mundo no puede dar alegrías tan grandes como son las que quita".**

De niña soñaba con encontrar un caballero como aquella bruja en el cuento de "La fuente de la Buena Fortuna". Y luego vivirían felices por siempre. Sonaba tan simple antes.

No encontró a un caballero de brillante armadura. Encontró a Frank, y le era suficiente.

Pero ahora había una persona a la que amaba incluso más que a él. Y era el pequeño niño que ahora tenía en los brazos, al que acababan de llamar Neville, y que aferraba su dedo índice juguetona e inocentemente. Su corazón daba saltitos de alegría con cada gesto que hacía.

Ya había acabado Hogwarts y formaba parte de la Orden del Fénix, igual que su reciente marido; ambos desempeñándose en su papel de Auror.

Eran tiempos peligrosos.

No obstante, cuando estaban reunidos en la habitación de esa casa sencilla, pero que constituía un hogar para la familia que acababan de formar, olvidaba que existía un Señor Oscuro amenazando con acabar con la paz reinante en el mundo mágico.

Entonces eran sólo los tres. Ella, acostada en la cama matrimonial, con su camisón de seda, abrazando al bebé de tan sólo tres meses de edad. Frank a su lado, contemplándolos con aire soñador. Se sentía realizado.

—Es igual a ti—comentó, aproximándose hasta estar a su altura, inclinándose hacia Neville—. Tiene la carita redondeada. Y tus ojos…

—Y tu pelo—acotó Alice—. Apuesto a que será tan torpe como tú, y un asco en Pociones. Es hereditario, dijiste, ¿no?

—Pero será talentoso. Y sino, nos hará sentir orgullosos de todas formas.

Se distrajo al ver una lechuza que se asomaba por la ventana. Fue a recibirla con un terrible presentimiento. Siempre que le mandaban cartas era para comunicarles alguna novedad, y últimamente ninguna era buena.

Alice vio que Frank empalidecía al tiempo que comenzaba a leer el pergamino que acababa de llegar.

—No puede ser—La voz le sonó estrangulada, débil—. Marlene McKinnon fue asesinada… se llevaron a toda su familia… acaban de encontrar los cuerpos…

Se miraron. Los ojos acuosos, los gestos de horror y compasión a la vez.

Frank supo lo que tenía que hacer; la conocía y sabía que quería estar a solas un momento. Tomó a Neville y dejó a su esposa en el cuarto, quien rompió a llorar desconsolada por la muerte de la que fue una de sus mejores amigas en el colegio, descargando al fin toda esa angustia acumulada desde que aquella guerra absurda empezó.

Suspiró, derrotado.


	4. Al que cae de una dicha cumplida

**4. "Al que cae de una dicha cumplida no le importa cuán hondo sea el abismo".**

Un toque a la puerta.

Frank no tardaría en arrepentirse de no haber sido más precavido. Estaba con varita en la mano, preparado, sin más protección que esa. Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado por el niño Potter, lo sabía desde hacía unas horas. Igual que la muerte de Lily y James. Pero los Mortífagos andaban dando vueltas, buscando venganza y tratando de averiguar sobre el paradero de su Señor.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Debió huir con Alice, pero no era un cobarde. Había enfrentado a ese mago oscuro tres veces antes; no iba a dejarse derrotar, ahora menos que nunca.

Intentó lanzar un hechizo escudo justo cuando la puerta de su casa voló en pedazos.

Bellatrix Lestrange y Bartemius Crouch Jr, acompañados de otros a los que no pudo reconocer. La primera tenía un aspecto salvaje, una sonrisa diabólica. El segundo curvó sus labios en una mueca llena de frialdad. Le arrebataron la varita con rapidez.

—¡CRUCIO!

Bellatrix reía como si aquello fuera tremendamente divertido, lanzándole la Maldición Imperdonable directamente, sin titubeos.

Un dolor físico insoportable le recorrió por completo. Miles de cuchillos atravesándole el cuerpo, haciéndole retorcerse en el suelo. Gritó, gritó hasta que sintió que la garganta se le desgarraba de tanto gritar.

—¡Frank!

Cegado por el dolor, vio a Alice bajar por las escaleras, con la varita en alto. Sola. El niño estaba en su cuna, en el cuarto de arriba. Frank rezó porque los mortífagos no supieran de su existencia.

Su mujer luchó y luchó…

… y perdió.

—Hasta que no nos den información…—Barty Crouch, impasible, apuntó la varita a una ya desarmada Alice, congelada en las escaleras— sufrirán. ¡Crucio!

La joven cayó al suelo, justo a su lado. Abrió los ojos, espantada.

—¡Crucio!… ¡Crucio!

Ni siquiera oía las numerosas maldiciones. El dolor era tan malditamente insoportable; tanto, que ya ni siquiera lo sentía. Ya no gritaba. Se mordió la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar con tal de no provocar más ruido; no quería que el bebé los escuchara y comenzara a llorar, delatándose. Se retorcía en completo silencio.

Alice, frente a él, estaba en posición fetal, las manos cruzadas sobre el estómago, los ojos cerrados. Lloraba por el sufrimiento, el dolor que la atravesaba. Y gritaba. Gritaba de tal forma que le hacía doler los tímpanos y ahogaba las voces de sus torturadores clamando una y otra vez: "¡Crucio! ¡Crucio!", incrédulos todavía por la resistencia que demostraban.

Dolor, dolor.

Frank quería morir de una buena vez.

Podía soportarlo todo, pero no los gritos de Alice, ni mucho menos verla sufrir así. Quiso decirle_ no te preocupes, todo estará bien_, como cuando estaban en el colegio, mas no consiguió emitir sonido alguno.

Trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que lo más seguro era que, al final, todo saldría bien.

Lo único que le quedaba ahora era rendirse y aferrarse a esa esperanza.


	5. Cuando la edad enfría la sangre

**5. "Cuando la edad enfría la sangre y los placeres son cosa del pasado, el recuerdo más querido sigue siendo el último, y nuestra evocación más dulce, la del primer beso".**

Ninguno de los dos era consciente del paso del tiempo.

¿Horas, días, meses, años?

Sólo había monotonía.

Estaban desorientados, sus mentes divagaban entre los sueños y la realidad.

Alice flotaba en las nubes la mayor parte del día. No sabía que estaba en un hospital, que los Curanderos estaban a cargo de ella y su marido, y que su suegra y su hijo iban a visitarlos una vez por semana. Ella sólo veía a una anciana que no conocía y un chico que sí, se le hacía vagamente familiar, pese a que no sabía de dónde. Tenía la cara redonda y sus ojos siempre estaban tristes cuando la miraba.

—¿Sabes quién soy?—le murmuró él de pronto.

_No, no lo sé. ¿Quién eres?_

Abrió la boca para preguntarle, pero salieron de ella únicamente unos balbuceos ininteligibles.

En la cama de al lado, un hombre estaba sentado. La anciana lo sostenía de la mano mientras la preguntaba "¿Qué tal estás, Frank, hijo mío?", sin obtener respuesta más que un vago asentimiento de cabeza.

—Voy a casarme con Hannah mañana. No podrán estar ahí, pero… les traeré fotografías…—El joven sonaba compungido. Acto seguido, le dio un rápido abrazo afectuoso.

—Vamos, Neville. Se hará tarde para el ensayo de la boda.—le avisó su abuela.

Le obedeció. Abrazó al hombre que reposaba junto a la anciana de la misma forma y caminó hacia la salida, no sin antes dirigirles otra mirada melancólica.

_Neville._

"—Pero será talentoso. Y sino, nos hará sentir orgullosos de todas formas."

_Neville. Mi bebé._

—Neville.—susurró.

Ya se habían ido. No la escucharon.

Fue un instante de cordura. Todos los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza abruptamente, como un ciego que recupera la vista de golpe, aturdiéndose con las miles de imágenes que llegaban a su retina en cuestión de segundos.

"—Te quiero, Alice."

Los labios de Frank sobre los suyos, sus caricias. Abrazándola, protegiéndola. Su niño en brazos.

—Frank…—musitó. Él la miró sin mostrar ningún vestigio de reconocerla— Hubo un tiempo… ¿recuerdas?

Un tiempo en que fueron felices, en que fueron dos jóvenes llenos de sueños por cumplir. Con una vida por delante.

¿Qué pasó con todos esos años? ¿Cómo es que su bebé creció tan rápido?

—¿Recuerdas?—insistió.

No, no lo recordaba. Frank ladeó la cabeza, mirando la blanca pared que estaba a espaldas de ella, abstraído.

Y ella tampoco lo hizo pocos minutos después. Sus ojos se desenfocaron y nuevamente se perdió en la bruma.

Lo último que recordaba era a ese chico ya crecido que los visitaba con frecuencia. Y aunque estaba incapacitada para evocar más que eso, los recuerdos de la vida feliz que tuvo estaban allí, perdidos en algún sector de su memoria.

Aunque no lo supiera.

* * *

_Y con esto doy fin a uno de los mini-fics que hice que más me emocionó. Desgraciadamente es una historia que no puede tener final feliz. No había una cura para ellos._

_La escena en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix en que Alice le regala un envoltorio de chicle a Neville fue para mí tan triste... Por eso__, no pude evitar imaginar que, al menos durante unos momentos, eran conscientes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y que tenían una vaga noción de quién era él._

_Gracias por los reviews a todos, siempre :)  
_


End file.
